Dr. Harvey Hare
Dr. Hare (born Harvey Hare) is the primary villain in Poptropica's 4th released island, 24 Carrot. Dr. Hare is the first human villain, as well as the only Human-Bunny Hybrid villain and character in the game. Origin Dr. Hare was originally named Dr. Hare. As one of the top scientist at National Institute of Silly Sciences (NISS), Dr. Hare was a genius who soon created a hypnotizing machine, which, during a test run on a bunny, accidentally exploded, and the radiation from the explosion merged the bunny he tested with himself. But it also caused his mind to become twisted, and left N.I.S.S. so he could take over the world.. Even so, no one ever knows how Dr. Hare looks like when he was human. 'Roles' ] 24 Carrot Island Dr. Hare some time later moved to 24 Carrot Island, and using his Mind-Controlling Rabbit Ears, he took over the minds of 4 of the Island's beloved kids. He started his master plan, which was taking over the Island's primary source of income (carrots) and shooting the place into total economic pressure. Later, it was revealed that Dr. Hare real evil plans was to launch a 'Rabbit' into space and use hypnotic ray from the bottom of the Rabbot to control the minds of everyone on Poptropica. 'Dr. Hare's Defeat' Some time later a Poptropican will discover Dr. Hare's secret lair, and will infiltrate Dr. Hare's factory. When they're there, the rescue the kidnapped workers to stop Dr. Hare's evil plans. They will later take control of Rabbot's Launch Room, where they meet Dr. Hare in person, hovering on a hover pad. Dr. Hare, thinking the Poptropican to be one of his minions, thanks to a mind-control helmet the Poptropican had put on, but not turned on, told the Poptropican to start the launch sequence. Dr. Hare then hovers into the Rabbit's control center inside the Rabbit itself. The Poptropican then starts the launch, but overrides the Rabbit's control center, and begins to smash the Rabbit into asteroids. Every time the Rabbit hits an Asteroid, Dr. Hare will call in on the communicator and warn the Poptropican to watch where they're going, but the Poptropican doesn't listen. After a few crashes, Dr. Hare notices the Rabbit's pressure building, and calls in to the Poptropican one last time to yell, "Curse you!" The Rabbit will then explode. However, Dr. Hare survives, trapped floating out in space. 'Reality TV Island' In Reality TV Island, Dr. Hare is first seen 2 times in the magazine : # On the magazine's article Is Dr. Hare Still in Space? # On the magazine's TV Schedule, where he has a cooking show called Cooking with Dr. Hare Later on, he can also be one of the Reality TV contestants. He casually try's to vote a player off. However, sometimes he try's to vote off other players first. He is skilled enough, and sometimes can be your toughest opponent if you didn't vote him off first. So, trying to vote him off first will probably be a good idea. 'Game Show Island An outline of Dr. Hare can be seen during the video on how the robots became supreme in the Island's Museum. 'Dr. Hare Secret Lab' Even though he does not appear in the mini-quest, Dr. Hare roles have been very influential. In the quest, player must steal the Rabbit suit that Dr. Hare has created to stop his new master plan. During the scene, there will be a lot of new Poptropicans being controlled by his Drone Ears that will trying to stop the player. 'Super Villain Island' Dr.Hare, along with the Black Widow, Captain Crawfish, and the Binary Bard, are being held in Erewhon Prison, where they are held in special containment unit keeping them in a continious sleep. And when the Player discovers the island, one of his jobs is to enter Dr. Hare's mind and change him good. 'Personality' Dr. Hare can be categorized as a very evil person. Inside his pink-bunny-suit, he is a very genius man that dedicated his life for evil. With his expert engineering skills, he can create such a top secret mind control device called Drones Ears. Dr. Hare can be sloppy sometimes, as he unintentionally turned himself to a human-bunny hybrid. He also let the player in when they wear the drone ears, even though his minions was only 4 and the player face was quite recognizable. However, other than that, he seems to be very smart. Dr. Hare can be full of narcissism. He always thought that he is the smartest, evillest, and fashionable villains in whole Poptropica. Even so, he still realize that he can't do anything except being smart, and not afraid to confessed it.http://blog.poptropica.com/2011/05/dr-hare-for-best-villain.html yes Physical Appearance It is unknown whether he's wearing a bunny suit or not, but depending on the remaining stitches on the side of the suit, it is a bunny suit. Beside his bunny suit, he's also wear green goggles that shows his scientific sides and green-black belt filled with controlling devices. His buck teeth and his bunny tail is also one of his most recognizable trademarks. His pink appearances made him the most recognizable villain of all. he also has a tail and buck teeth 'Abilities' Even though Dr. Hare doesn't have any super powers or special abilities, Dr. Hare is smart enough to create some crazy inventories. His exceptional engineering skills have been considered the best by some. He's also a very genius person, only compared to Mordred as they both scientific expert in two different timeline. It is hinted that he hasrabbit/hare mimicry. 'Toys' Dr. Hare has been a very popular toy from Poptropica. Dr. Hare's toys come in different size and types : Dr. Hare 6" Advertisement: Poptropicas most evil super villain is back! The 6" Dr. Hare figure is fully poseable and ready for action. When you get the Dr. Hare figure, you'll also get a code to costumize his pink bunny suit for the first time ever. Every Poptropica toy comes with a unique code to get never-before-seen prizes in Poptropica. Collect all of the toys or even more Poptropica fun, online and off!''http://www.poptropica.com/toys/dr-hare/dr-hare-toy.html The toy also comes with a code to costumize Dr. Hare's pink bunny suit. The toy was also the one who used for '''Dr. Hare Travels'. Dr. Hare Plush Advertisement: He may be plush, but don't you dare call him soft! With the power of the Dr. Hare plush toy, you can join the pink side and put rabbot ears on every Poptropican you see! Buy the Dr. Hare Plush Figure!''http://www.poptropica.com/toys/dr-hare/dr-hare-plush-toy.html The toy also comes with a code to get a Hare Club item - which made every poptropican you see wears a rabbot ears, and Dr. Hare Plush for your own poptropican. Dr. Hare Travels Since July 22, 2011, The Creators of Poptropica has been creating a blog section with title '''Where in the world is Dr. Hare?'.http://blog.poptropica.com/2011/07/where-in-world-is-dr-hare.html The section gave the players amazing photographs of places Dr. Hare just visits. In September 22, 2011, the Creators of Poptropica has just created an interactive map, which shows the locations of places Dr. Hare just visited.http://blog.poptropica.com/2011/09/where-was-dr-hare.html To see the application, click here. To see the photographs of the places, click here. 'Quotes' "I thought rabbit's feet were lucky." -- Dr. Hare When Losing at Reality TV yes 'Trivia' * Dr. Hare is the first villain, as well as the human villain in Poptropica. http://blog.poptropica.com/2011/05/dr-hare-for-best-villain.html * He is the only human-bunny hybrid villain and character. He's also the first hybrid villain and character in Poptropica, the second being Modred, a human-bionic hybrid. * Dr. Hare is said to be the most evil villain in Poptropica.http://www.poptropica.com/toys/dr-hare/dr-hare-toy.html * Dr. Hare can't be called a boss, because there's still no boss/fight between the player and Dr. Hare. * It is said in Poptropica: The Official Guide that Dr. Hare is Hades favorite character. * Dr. Hare get the 4th place for best villain in Poptropica Villain Showdown, along with Medusa, Black Widow. and Gretchen Grimlock. * Dr. Hare's is (currently) the only villain that isn't customizable at all. However, you can still get his suit by codes from his toy. * yes these all will work See Also 24 Carrot Island *He is one of Poptropica's most famous character References yes this ics all true mhmhmhmhmhmmhm Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:24 Carrot Island Category:Featured Article Category:Reality TV Island Category:Reality TV Island Contestants Category:Shrink Ray Island Category:Game Show Island Category:Enemies Category:Poptropica Creators Category:Poptropicans